Brother Lovers (Yaoi)
by LaTeR-GaTeRs
Summary: Sasuke lost his father and mother at sea. His beloved little brother was saved by a life jacket, but the winds blew him away from Sasuke. Sasuke then floats onto this island city that is filled with gay males. A few years later, he meets a guy that looks suspiciously like his little brother who he lost so long ago. But why does this young man make his heart pound so much?
1. Meeting The Stranger

Okay readers! This is a male/male fic. Rated M. so if you don't like what you see then plz don't read. Oh and this my first fic ever... well sort of anyways. Well one I really tried to finish. So forgive me if you see any mistakes... ^_^ Lol well, please enjoy! R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! (I know, this is what everyone says on their Fanfic.)

CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS

Naruto

about Naruto:

Naruto was known as one of the most prettiest man in that city. He's rich and lives in a big mansion with all the things he need at hand. He loves to do guys whenever he feels like it. Naruto is a very charismatic person, at certain times can be very emotional, kinda small and slender,but has amazing strength. Eugene was originally from a far away place. he was 2 years old and was found floating along the sea shore. he was adopted by the rich family that found him. all he remembers from his past is that he had a very nice and kind brother who was not much older than him and that he loved him very much. he lives with 2 adult brothers(shikamru and kiba) and a little brother, Gaara. he occasionally does it with his younger brother and gets fucked by his 2 older brothers, but he does not mind. Naruto is 17 years old. he likes to eat sweet things and ramen.

Sasuke

about Sasuke:

Sasuke is a guy who lives in town. He works at a gay club. Sasuke is average sized. Sasuke is a guy who is not very sociable but once you know him well, he becomes very loyal. Sasuke is a very honest and nice person, but serious. Sasuke is 19 years old. Sasuke came from a poor family from a very far away place. far over the seas past the horizon. when he about 4 years old, his family was 2 regular parents and a younger brother, his younger brother had disappeared in a storm at sea, when they were traveling in a small poor boat to a new land. his parents have died because they had drowned from the strong current and he was able to find a piece of wood and float to plelagios. but before the storm hay had secured a life jacket on the younger brother, so sasuke believes that his little brother may still be alive somewhere. since then he has been working to save money and travel out of that place and find out if his younger brother is still alive.

kurama( also known as kyuubi)

about kurama:

kurama is 19 years old and is very humorous and talkative. he likes to express his feelings a lot, usually… he's understandable and likes to hang out with sasuke. sasuke is his good friend with benefits. Kurama has black-charcoal eyes with dark red hair.

Gaara

about Gaara:

Gaara is Naruto's "younger brother". he is 14 years and really likes his big brother. specially when they do it to each other. he's very cheerful and caring about others. he has feelings for Naruto, lives with his 2 actual older brothers.

Shikamaru

about shikamaru:

shikamaru is the oldest in Naruot's the family. he's 24 years old. he is his brother's, kiba, lover.

Kiba

about kiba:

kiba is the second oldest. he is 23 years old. he is shikamaru's lover.

Konoha

about Konoha:

city dominated by males. Resulting in lots of gays. few women, but they are treated well too. a city next to the sea

* * *

STORY

_Is that dude staring at me? well thats kinda…..weird… he looks sort of familiar..oh well, what did Kurama just say_, Sasuke thought.

"Hey Sasuke, what are you looking at?" Kurama asked. Kurama turned around and gasped. The man who was looking at Sasuke stood up and walked toward them.

"Hey, Kurama? Do you know who he is? He's been looking at us for a while now." Sasuke asked, looking away from the man.

"OMG! You don't know who he is? He's the most beautiful man around! Omg! Do i look okay?" Kurama stopped talking and gawked at the man standing next to their table.

"Hey, I'm Naruto. Would you mind if i sat with you for a while?" Naruto asked, leaning extremely close to Sasuke.

"Oh, its no problem at all. I'm Kurama! Come an-" philo was stopped midway.

Sasuke stood up, abruptly and said "Kurama, if you are done with me then give me the money for the hour's pay. Cause I gotta go do other stuff."

Kurama gave a puppy-dog face and replied "Aww! Sasuke stay and chat some more!"

"Yes. I agree, stay a while longer. I wanna talk with you…. Sasuke. So you're name's Sasuke?" Naruto asked, grabbing hold onto Sasuke's wrist.

Sasuke shook off his hand and giving a stern face said,"Kurama! Give me the money. I have more important things to do then sit hear listen to you talk all day." Sasuke frowned in regret as he saw his friend's face expression.

Kurama looked away, clearly hurt, but said," Okay, here's your money."Kurama sighed.

Sasuke was thinking, _something about Naruto reminds me of someone I used to know. I feel like he's my…. he looks like him….but… no.. never mind.._

" Naruto, right? Yes my name is cyril, but if you wanna talk with me, you've gotta schedule a time with me and pay me. Either that or mind your own business." Sasuke demanded and walked away to a different room.

_Who is this Naruto, and why does he look so familiar….. oh right, my next customer!_, Sasuke thought.

After Sasuke left, Naruto turned and looked at the man sitting across from him and asked "Hey, Kurama right? What are you to him?"

Kurama stared back at him with wide eyes, "Wow.. such a straight forward question. I cant believe im actually talking to you! Haha… well, Sasuke is just a worker here… He's very serious in his job for who knows why. I'm just a regular customer. I usually spend time with him because he's the most popular person in this club, because, even though he doesn't talk much and doesn't show much emotion, he has such a nice smile. and when he does show emotion, which is very rare, it makes you wanna get to know him more….. But we have something that no other customer has. My fathers found Sasuke when he was 4. They liked him so much they decided to keep him as my brother. But we're more like friends with benefits. He never really thought me like a brother." Kurama said, then smirked and said," I bet he used to have a brother problem. Just kidding. You know now that I think about it, he never told me why he thinks the way he does."

"Interesting. I would like to know why." Naruto laughed and began planning on how he would do that.

"Hmm, right. Anyways, you seem very interested in Naruto. Why's that?" Kurama said, looking at Naruto.

"Oh the reason? Well, first, I really like his smile, just like everybody else. Plus, he just…. I don't know, maybe it's the dark look in his eyes that look as if he doesn't want anyone to become too close to him." Naruto chuckled to himself. "Just kidding, I'm attracted to his black, spiky hair. I want to get close to him and then iron his hair straight, when he's sleeping."

"Haha." Kurama smiled. He liked this blonde. "Hey, you yourself got spiky hair. Why not just do it on yourself?

Laughing, Naruto touched his hair and said,"Well, I don't like my blonde hair straight. Plus, Sasuke's got longer hair than me, it might look like a girl's."

Kurama smirked, thinking about what Sasuke would look like with straight hair. Then Kurama told Naruto,"Okay.. but i warn you, he's a hard person to get. Especially if you want to get his hair straightened. He's a special person and liked by a lot of people. Wanted by all the people who come here. Plus he's not very open about his feelings, so that just makes it even more impossible to get to know him. There are a bunch of rich, nice, good-looking men I know who come here everyday asking for Sasuke to marry them,or go out with them.. its amazing really. I mean, there were even a few times when some of them tried to kill him just because they couldn't stand living without him…..But you might have a better chance at getting him. I mean, you're rich, very popular, and just beautiful! Haha, I still cant believe I'm talking to you!" Kurama said excitedly, laughing.

"Oh, uh.. thanks, I guess. By the way, where did Sasuke go?" Naruto asked.

"Well, knowing him, he's probably off looking for his next customer." Kurama answered. He shook his head and said "There's no point trying to make him go anywhere with you when he's working with other customers. Like he said, you have to schedule with him to do anything with him."

Naruto nodded. He then started to glance around and then hiding his face in his palm, replied "Okay, thanks for the advice. I have to go now. People are starting to notice who I am. I think I should go before a crowd forms…." Naruto smiled and asked "Hey could you tell me where his next customer's room is?"

Kurama stared at Naruto, as if debating wether he should give him where the location was. And when he decided he smirked and replied "Sure, but on one request." Kurama said, still smirking.

"And what is that?" Naruto asked.

"Have sex with sasuke and stick a vibrator up his ass, and don't let him cum. Then call me when you're done. And then later, we could bring him over to my house, and we'll screw him senseless." Kurama replied, laughing in his head victoriously.

Naruto gave Kurama a really long look as if trying to decipher wether he was kidding or not. Then shrugging his shoulders as if not caring, Naruto grabbed a napkin, wrote down his number and gave it to Kurama. He laughed and said,"Haha, okay, okay. Wow, so serious too. Have you done this with anyone before?"Naruto asked curiously.

Kurama wrote his own number and gave it to Naruto. "Naw.. wouldn't hurt to try though.. " Kurama said, having a dreamy look in his eyes about what will happen.

Sasuke POV

_Too much drinks! Ugh..gotta use the restroom….gonna pee in my pants!_

"Hey Sasuke. Where're you going?" I heard a voice say. The person blew at the nape of my neck and I shivered. I turned to see who it was.

"Oh, it's just you Naruto. Thought it was like some desperate homo, trying to hit on me again." I said, knowing it was Naruto.

Naruto said "Oh then, why do you have such a hard on? Do you get one from everyone who blows at your neck?" He started rubbing my crotch with his knee, and nibbling at my earlobe. I felt his hand roam up to my nipples and started squeezing it. I felt my crotch getting bigger by the second.

"Ah… ugh.. hah….ohh.." I panted, then moaned silently. He brushed his lips with my lips, then asking permission with his tongue to enter. I parted my lips and he thrust his tongue into my mouth, swirling it and sucking on my tongue. Taking his time to explore my hot cavern. Now my erection was pushing so hard on my pants it hurt.

"Come on, lets go to the bathroom and finish this. Wouldn't want a crowd seeing you so sexy, now would we?" Naruto suggested, breathing heavily against my face. Then he pulled a way, giving my dick a hard squeeze, and I moaned out loud. I couldn't believe I was letting a guy 2 years younger than me do this to me! Usually it's older guys.

We went into a bigger stall and started kissing pushed me up against the wall and was taking off my pants. He did it so fast it seemed as if he did it a bunch of times before. Then I remembered something.

Laughing, I pushed at Naruto and said out of breath,"Naruto, I… uh… I gotta, uh.. you know... take a piss..." I said, blushing slightly.

Naruto looked at me, and burst out laughing."Haha, what? Okay okay. Here I'll help you." He knelt down and started to rub my cock.

I moaned and said,"Wha...what do you thin-" I gasped, feeling something extremely warm and moist licking the tip of my cock. I started to squirm under the feeling, but held me still. He then licked up at the sides, making me shiver. Then he put the whole thing in his mouth. He started sucking it roughly and made me hitch a breath. I felt him make a smirk. Then he bobbed his head to my thrusts and I screamed out in pleasure. But Naruto pulled out at just the last moment, kissing the tip as cool air hit my cock. I was so close to coming, my dick was just shivering in anticipation of release. I glared at him angrily, breathing heavily at what we just did.

Naruto chuckled and stared at me lust filled eyes. He said," Hah, my turn." My eyes widened in surprise, but before I could do anything, Naruto unbuckled his pants, and pushed me onto my knees.

I willingly opened my mouth and took his dick in my out all the way to the hilt and I heard a moan escape Naruto and I smirked. Then he started thrusting his dick into my mouth and I choked at the sudden poking at my throat. Coughing, I tried to hold Naruto from choking me to death. I then swirled my tongue around the tip. Then I started to lick hungrily at the sides of his dick. I bobbed my head very slowly, making sure to tease Naruto.

"Sasuke! I.. Ugh!" Naruto said before, he grabbed onto my locks of hair and began to thrust roughly into my mouth. I hummed on his member, making vibrations and shivers of pleasure shoot through Naruto.

"Sasuke, I'm cum-" Naruto said, before jerking one last time and i felt something warm fill my mouth. It tasted bitter, and definitely not sweet. But I could get used to it.

Naruto then said," Turn yourself around me." I suspiciously looked at him before I decided to turn and kneel on all fours, turning my ass up so he can play with it.

Naruto, as I expected, thrusted a finger into me and I gasped out. He didn't move and I was thankful he didn't. But when I got comfortable, I started to push onto his finger. I thrusted on his finger back and forth feeling him move his fingers.

"Ugh... Naruto.." I moaned out. Then he suddenly thrusted in another finger and started scissoring back and forth. I groaned at the pain. Then he suddenly entered a third finger, and I felt tears start falling down my cheeks. I whimpered and then pain changed into pleasure when he pushed against my prostate. I screamed in pleasure. Naruto stopped moving seeing as he did something I liked. I moved back to make his fingers run over my prostate again. And when it did I shivered and moaned loudly. Naruto laughed at this and pressed on it very hard, shooting shivers of pleasure up my spine.

"Naruto!" I said, trying to feel more but he pulled out his fingers. Making me feel absolutely empty. Then he did something I would've never expected. He took out ropes. Ropes! It took me a moment to register why he would need a rope. Then I finally got it. Naruto was into these kind of kinky stuff. I never would've guessed.

He took the ropes and started tying me up at unbelievably fast speed, as if he was eager to get going. He tied me onto the toilet. Spreading my legs to both sides and keeping it up. I was going to say,"Hey! Wha-" I was muffled by a gag on my mouth, keeping me from talking or yelling. "Umphh!", I said. Then he took out the hugest vibrator, I've ever seen. It was a so big! No wonder he was trying to prepare me so well. I looked at him at horror, trying to send him eye messages, how the heck that thing will fit up my ass. But nope, he took the thing and teased my ass. Rubbing the vibrator along the edge of my hole. I squirmed in anticipation. Then, after what seemed like forever, he thrusted it into me. I positively moaned at the different feelings I was feeling. The pain and pleasure was mixing all throughout me making me shiver as I lowered my head to my side. My dick was standing straight up and aching for touch. Not like I could stroke it, because Naruto had tied up my hands very skillfully. I whimpered for Naruto to help, and he lowered his head down to it. I was so thankful only to feel vibrations start shooting up from my ass.

"Oomph!" I moaned out as, the vibrator rubbed at my prostate. I tried to rub against it more, but I was held tight. I felt myself coming closer to the edge when suddenly, I couldn't find release. I looked down to see that Naruto had clamped a ring around my dick, holding it fast, so I couldn't find release.

Naruto chuckled at the sight of me. "Well, you look ravishing." He said breathing heavily. The vibrator kept vibrating against my prostate at full throttle. And I couldn't cum! Then I glared at Naruto, trying to see what he was trying to plan. As I was looking him down as he was doing me, I saw that he had hard on. Like really hard, it was actually pretty big and standing tall and proud. Naruto walked up to me and started poking his dick near my entrance.

I widened my eyes in fear. "Oomph! Umph!" I said trying to stop him from doing whatever he was going to do.

Naruto just chuckled and smirked, saying," Don't worry Sasuke. Just teasing you." He stared right into my eyes as I looked into his bright blue eyes, now clouded in lust. Then he leaned forward to kiss my forehead. Pulling back he said," Well, see you later, Sasuke. Try no to attract so much attention." He smirked then walked out the stall, locking me on the inside.

And here I was. Just sitting on the toilet with my legs spread open for anyone to come fuck. Man was this embarrassing. Ugh! I'll kill that Naruto if I see him again. But how long will I have to wait before I can cum? I didn't even get to use the bathroom, which was why I came here in the first place! NARUTOOO!

Naruto POV

"Hahaha, Sasuke's so funny." I chuckled to myself at what just happened. I enjoyed it, hopefully Sasuke did too. Oh well, gotta call Kurama! We gonna have some fun tonight!

* * *

Okay and done! I am so PROUD of myself! teehee!:3 Haaha, sorry if I left you kinda hanging. Well, i think i did my best. Tell me what you guys think! 3 Should I keep writing or not? Tell me your ideas for my next chap! :) Review plz?


	2. At The Bar

Lol I'm so happy! (F.Y.I. I'm not a happy freak) i got 157 views! :P Cheeky i know. ^_^ i kinda want a review from any of you guys, like just one and maybe I'll have the encouragement to keep writing. I really am not positive about my writing skills so maybe words of encouragement are needed. Oh, and ideas are definitely welcomed! (Really, really welcomed actually!) :) Well, Read & Review? Lol :)

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto!

_Oh well, gotta call Kurama! We gonna have some fun tonight!, _Naruto thought as he ran out of the bathroom. He turned and saw a roller with janitor things on it. He grabbed a sign that said, Do Not Use, and put it on the bathroom door. He took out his phone and started walking away, punching in Kurama's number. With the phone ringing in Naruto's ear, he slowly walked and looked around him. As he looked around, he saw people talking, laughing, drinking, dancing, and even grinding on each other. Naruto then heard someone on the other side of the phone answer.

"What up?", the person asked. Naruto heard this and answered,"Sup Kurama. Hey where are you right now?" Naruto asked. " Oh, you finished already? You're quick." kurama said, chuckling. "Kurama! Where are you?" Naruto said, impatiently." You finished in exactly 1 hour and 30 minutes. Wow. Hey, did you let him come? Because if you did it wouldn't be fun anymore. Well it'll still be but-" Kurama was cut short by Naruto yelling into the phone, causing many people to stare at him." Kurama! Your location!" Naruto huffed and said, " Dude you gonna do this with me or not, if not I'm gonna do it myself and I wouldn't give a damn if you were there or not."

Silence was heard as Kurama was deciding what to do. "Oi, Kurama. You still on the phone?" Naruto asked, not understanding why he wouldn't want to do it. Kurama finally answered,"Hey, umm, maybe not tonight." Naruto stared at the phone, as if it was doing something extremely dumb and surprising. He then said," You alright Kurama?" "Oh yea. Just met someone recently and I'm thinking about spending time with this person." Kurama replied, sounding nervous. Naruto nodded his head in understanding," Oh okay! I see, I see. Alright, who's the lucky guy you would spend your night with instead of Sasuke?" Naruto chuckled to himself. Kurama answered," Ey, that ain't none of your business. Go, and fuck Sasuke by yourself this time, but definitely, I'm getting a taste of him in a threesome. Haha." Naruto started to laugh," Ahaha. Alright then, get to your business. Later." "See ya." Kurama replied.

Naruto was walking again, and really slowly. He then decided to go sit a bar and order a drink for himself. But right then, he didn't want anything too bitter, so he asked for a Pina Colota. (A/N i don't know how to spell that drink, and yes, its kinda feminine, but hey, Naruto's a pretty guy so who cares?) And like how any guy would do with girls who sit at a bar, guys started coming to sit next to Naruto and buying him drinks. At first, Naruto started to drink and flirt with the 19-20 year olds, but then he thought more about what the consequence would be if he got drunk while these perverted guys were still with him. So he decided to stop drinking the drinks they bought for him. But then he wanted to have fun for, at least, a few more hours.

As he was talking with a random dude, another random, but extremely hot, dude came up to Naruto. This man was wearing a tight black muscle shirt that showed all his sexy abs running down his stomach. He also had on some tight, ripped, black jeans that showed his huge bulge pushing on his pants. Naruto like the thought of what it looked like under those tight pants. Naruto also, instinctively, liked this man who was now sitting right next to him. He also, for some reason, had the most amazing hair. His hair was standing in dark silver spikes, that seemed to defy gravity.

This man opened his mouth and said in a deep, silky voice,"Hey sexy, care for a drink?" As Naruto looked at this man wondering who he was, the man ordered a drink for Naruto and himself to drink.

"So, what's your name?" he asked Naruto. Naruto finally stopped looking at him and asked, "Well, how about you tell me your's first?"

The man looked at Naruto as if very interested at the response he was given."Kakashi." he replied leaning toward Naruto and giving him his drink."Yours?"

Naruto chuckled to himself and said," Naruto." Naruto took the drink and ignored his decision about not drinking the drinks bought for him. He gulped it down and it tasted a bit weird for a sweet-bitter alcohol. It was fizzy and stung his throat as he gulped down big drinks of the alcohol. Naruto was suddenly hit with a dizzy sensation, but that was weird too. He usually took longer to get so drunk. He then felt chills at every touch he got from anyone, with his erection now getting bigger the second. Then he realized what was happening. He was poisoned! At least thats what Naruto thought. He decided to get up and go rest somewhere, anywhere but that cold hard chair making his butt hurt. As he was standing up, he suddenly swaggered and fell toward Kakashi. Kakashi immediately thrust out his arm and caught Naruto. Naruto moaned at the contact of his erection rubbing against Kakashi's now growing erection too.

"Hey, you seem to be having a problem here. Let's go and get a room to rest in, shall we?" Kakashi asked, smirking that he got what he wanted.

Naruto, not really caring, because he wanted to have some fun,plus this guy was hot, he decided to go along with this man, knowing full well what this man wanted. Kakashi grabbed onto Naruto, putting Naruto in from of him and grabbing onto his butt to hold him up. Naruto immediately put intertwined his legs tight onto Kakashi's torso. Kakashi began walking toward a private room. When they got there, Kakashi sat down on the bed with Naruto sitting on top of him. He then started to grind up into Naruto's ass, while at the same time, licking and kissing at Naruto's nipples, as if eager to make a moan come out of him. And it did. Naruto felt the hard erection pushing up at him, made him try to thrust back down upon the hard feeling. He rolled his hips slowly, and painfully on top, enjoying the groans coming out of Kakashi. Naruto immediately grabbed onto Kakashi's head and brought it up to look into his dark brown chocolate eye, all clouded with lust, so sweet looking. He slowly leaned into Kakashi and kissed the man right then. Kakashi widened his eyes in surprise but then was soon pulled into the blonde's inviting fight between dominance. Then intertwined their tongues and deepened their kiss.

Kakashi chuckled slightly at the feeling of the blonde's erection still pushing on his stomach. Naruto did a sudden jerk as the feeling of a hand crept over and squeezed his erection roughly."Ughh…Ohh…"Naruto shivered violently, feeling the need to thrust into something.

"Kakashi, please… let me come.."Naruto begged. Naruto tried to pry away Kakashi's hand that was still squeezing his erection. Kakashi then turned Naruto around so he was not sitting on him anymore but on the bed. He then pushed Naruto flat on the bed and began to take off the blonde's clothes, while at the same time, kissing down Naruto's tan neck, sending shivers up and down his body. The golden hair boy decided to help the silver head take off his clothes too and grabbed onto those tight black pants of his and yanked down Kakashi's leg. He then kicked off his own dark, red pants and pulled Kakashi under him.

"Oi. I though I said let me come. Don't make me wait." Naruto said, roughly as he began kissing down Kakashi's neck as he had done to Naruto just before. Naruto slid down to the big tent pushing on the silver boxers. Naruto immediately bent down and kissed the clothed bulge, making Kakashi try to thrust up, but Naruto held him down. He slowly, very slowly, pulled down the boxers and when he did, cool air hit Kakashi's dick sending shocks of shivers all over him. Naruto was amazed at Kakashi's size. It was way bigger than an average 20 year old's and he was wondering how Kakashi managed to fit his thing inside the tight pants. Naruto started to laugh at the thought and Kakashi just stared up at him. Naruto, who was straddled on top of the silver head, decided to play with the big erection, standing tall and proud in the air.

Naruto licked the tip teasingly, extracting a moan from Kakashi. Naruto immediately clamped his mouth around Kakashi's throbbing member all at once. The silver head gasped and Naruto grinned around the thick, smooth length. Naruto's tongue teased the length as his teeth scraped up and down Kakashi's shaft, making Kakashi's breath hitch every time. Kakashi was struggling to breath normally. Naruto's talented mouth was bring him upon that edge and he wasn't sure if he had the self control to hold back.

"Naruto..." Kakashi murmured.

Naruto hummed in acknowledgment and Kakashi's hips bucked up to the vibrations, his hands holding onto Naruto's blond hair, yanking on it.

"Unless you... plan to.. finish this yourself.. I suggest you.. stop..." Kakashi said between moans. Kakashi's lungs starved for air as Naruto pulled back slowly, his tongue teasing the slit for a couple seconds before leaving Kakashi's length completely. Naruto then kicked off his dark red jeans and leaned in, lips pressing against the silver head. Naruto grabbed for a bottle of lube that was available in every room, and squirted a generous amount onto his three fingers. Even though Naruto did this a bunch of times before, this guys was way bigger than all the guys he'd been with.

Naruto began to pant heavily, at the thought of such a big thing going inside him. Naruto had his legs on either side of Kakashi and put one hand on his chest. He slightly leaned forward so it was easier to get access to his tight, pink entrance. Naruto prepared himself with the other hand that was covered in lube, and quickly inserted to digits instead of one, making Naruto's breath hitch. There was a slight sting but not that bad. Naruto began to thrust himself onto his fingers, in and out. He then stuffed in his third digit alongside the other two, making him moan out in the pleasure mixed with pain. Naruto heard Kakashi make a mew of his own before Naruto felt a larger thing poking at his stomach. Naruto only smirked, but scrunched his face in pleasure as he felt his own member rubbed against Kakashi's own. Naruto began to panting softly and rocking his whole body onto his fingers, liking the feeling of them sliding along his tight, hot, silky,and wet walls. When Naruto hit his own prostate, Naruto screamed in pleasure and almost came. He rolled his hips in the same movement, and hit it again, sending shivers all over his body.

"Hey.. let me.. inside you now…." Kakashi said, panting at the sight of Naruto's movement. Naruto began to apply the lube onto Kakashi's cock, while stroking its full hardness. Naruto heard Kakashi panting heavily and looked up to his face. His pale lips were parted and a heavy blush covered his cheeks, with his eyes closed, but eyebrows drawn together. He. Was. Hot.

Naruto's eyes widened when he returned his gaze to Kakashi's cock, which at a full length was 9 inches and thick. A pained whimper came out of Naruto's throat. Naruto lifted himself up and reached behind him to line up Kakashi's cook put o his entrance. Squeezing his eyes shut, he quickly dropped himself down all the way to the hilt. If Naruto hadn't covered his mouth, his pained scream would've been heard throughout the club. This hurt way too much to be normal and he was sure he ripped something in the process. As he was sliding to get off Kakashi's cock, Kakashi's hands gripped his hips and let out a deep groan of pleasure and thrusted his hips up.

"Owwww…." Naruto whined as Kakashi just smirked and stared at him with lust filled eyes. He continued to thrust in slow jerky movements.

"So tight.. mmm…" Kakashi moaned as he felt Naruto's anus clench onto his cock tightly. He then began to thrust more confidently, and Naruto looked at him with shocked filled eyes. Kakashi lifted Naruto's hips with strong arms and began to thrust hard and fast and the pain was beginning to lessen due to another much more powerful feeling.

"FUCK…. Ahhhh!" Naruto moaned loudly, He kept hitting that spot inside of Naruto that was driving him crazy. Kakashi's hands slid down from Naruto's hips to his ass cheeks. The silver head squeezed them together, then pulled them apart, and his thrust became deeper. He was heavily panting while Naruto continued moaning loudly, seeing nothing but the bright lights flashing before his eyes in his pleasured ecstasy.

"AHHHHH!" Naruto moaned loudly. He rocked his body in time with Kakashi's thrust as Naruto rode him. Kakashi let out a groan and pounded the blond's tight hole hitting his prostate every time and each time, the sound of their skin clapping together filled the room.

Naruto yelped when Kakashi flipped him round onto his back, grabbed both of the blond's slim legs and began to pound mercilessly into him. Naruto, feeling the need to grab onto something, hooked his arms around Kakashi's neck.

"fuck..ahh" Kakashi moaned, as his thrusts became faster and at this point, Naruto's dick was generously spitting precum.

"AHHHHHH… Ohh… Ughn…!" Naruto moaned as he came. He was spent but apparently Kakashi was no where finished because he was still pounding Naruto onto all fours. Naruto was so tired to hold himself up, he just let his upper body drop while Kakashi continued to thrust into his ass hitting Naruto's prostate every time. Kakashi was a sex god. Naruto tightly gripped the pillow and buried his face into it, to muffle his screams of pleasure. He could feel his throat becoming sore from all of his screaming and moaning.

" AWWWWWWW! …MMM…. Fuck!… Kakashi! Naruto screamed into the pillow as he came for the second time. Kakashi flipped Naruto back on top of him and he held Naruto's thighs up as he raised his body and pounded up into me. I was so drained, my dick quickly bounced up and down as Kakashi's thrusts became faster and righter. Naruto threw his head back as he came for the third time. Kakashi stopped and stuffed his thick cock into Naruto until is ass was pressed up against Kakashi' pelvic bone. Naruto heard a long groan and felt something gushing and filling him up inside.

It felt like he took an hour to come but it was only a minute, which was still really long. Then Kakashi dropped back down onto the ground and pulled Naruto close. Kakashi fell into slumber while holding to Naruto with a thin coat of sweat. They stayed like that until Naruto too, began to doze off to the sound of Kakashi's snoring.

The last thing on Naruto's mind was, I'll get back to fucking Sasuke later.

* * *

Alrighty! I stayed up all night to finish this story for you guys, so give me a review! *Yaawn* I'm so tired! Sorry for the bad ending. anyways i'll add a new chapter to this story. i'll try as soon as i can, but i'm really busy, freshman in high school that has to keep my GPA at a 4.0 you know! Plus 2nd quarter is almost over so, i gotta study, study, study constantly! Don't worry! I'll be trying to write as much and update as much during my winter break! Plus, just a heads up, I take a while to write a story. If i hurry and have enough free time to type, i'll take about 3-4 days to update. The time when i take longest to write a story would be when i'm nearing the end of semesters and school year and all the other busy events. So it might take me like a week or two to update. Yes i know, I'm a slow typer, well not slow, but, i don't have much ideas. That's why. yea... Yeesh, I'm so tired…. Well, thanx very much for reading this, and i hope you stick with it till the very end. Please REVEIW! i would like a word of encouragement to continue writing this story, and your ideas on what i should do next. Arigato Gozaimasu! :P Well, good night! *zzzzzz*


	3. Not feeling it

Heellooo People! :) Nice to type again. I'm super super sorry for the extreme wait for me to write this story…to tell you the truth, i was really lazy and felt no urge or motivation to keep writing my stories…. and its sooo hard to write all these smut scenes when i don't even know what one is supposed to be like! so sorry if all this stuff seems kinda doll-like….:\ yea i was procrastinating like crazy during winter break, plus i don't have wifi at my house… so i have been like craving internet for a while.. lol :P well, I hope you enjoyed the last 2 chaps. HEY by the way, I would write it more to your liking if you review what you want and all that good stuff… so review/message me about it? :) Lol, well i wanna say thanx to TigerDemonOwnz and ! Thanx very much for your reviews, it made me happy. :) ^_^ Okayyy…. enough of my yapping, lets get on with the story! Enjoy! 3

* * *

_Ugh... my ass hurts like hell..._, Naruto thought. Then he remembered that Kakashi hadn't pulled himself out of Naruto's ass. And how long has it been since they did it? He turned to look at the clock. It was now 8:36 p.m. They finished at around 4, so it would be almost 5 hours. Naruto began to try to get Kakashi's now limp, but still huge member, out of his tight hole. Naruto gasped as he felt Kakashi's member twist inside, hitting his prostate. Naruto gasped out, immediately trying to get his member to hit it again. He rolled his hips and moaned loudly when it did hit it. Naruto then unconsciously climbed onto Kakashi's stomach, and began to ride his cock. Naruto was suddenly super horny as he wondered what Kakashi would do he if he were to wake up and see Naruto riding his huge member. Naruto began to thrust himself onto the now hardening member.

"Ohh... Ughh..." Naruto moaned out when he had hit his prostate once again and harder this time. Naruto's hands made it's way to Naruto's aching member, and began to tease the slit. Naruto moaned as he grabbed onto his shaft and began to stroke it up and down, roughly squeezing it. Naruto was so close to coming, he just needed one more thrust. Naruto suddenly clenched his anus, extracting a deep moan from someone under him.

Kakashi blinked away his sleepiness and his eyes focused on what was going on in front of him. When his eyes had focused, he positively moaned in pleasure at the erotic sight that lay before him.

Naruto felt something get intensely hard inside him and it was pushing on his prostate, full force, causing Naruto to cum, clenching his anus onto Kakashi's member. Kakashi who just became hard was beginning to thrust upward to Naruto's tight, wet hole, making Naruto squirm at the feeling. Naruto then yelped loudly, and Kakashi knew that he had hit Naruto's spot and thrust in more forcefully.

"Ahhh!... Kakashi!..." Naruto gasped out as his cock spewed numerous amounts of cum onto Kakashi's face, for the second time. Kakashi began to thrust in faster, pulling out all the way, only to shove it back in all the way to the hilt.

"OHhh... Naruto...!" Kakashi groaned, while shooting out his hot cum into Naruto.

Naruto laid on Kakashi's bare, sweaty chest, Kakashi's member still inside Naruto, but limp. He then listened to Kakashi's fast beating heart and that soon began to slow then got up to go take a shower. When he pulled himself off, he shivered then moaned at the empty feeling of not having such a big dick shoved up his taut hole.

"Ooohhh..." Naruto moaned as he felt hot liquid flow down his ass, when the dick was roughly pulled out. _Damn Kakashi and his huge, hard...wet...dick..._,Naruto shivered as he tried not to become hard thinking about that. Naruto finally decided to go take a shower. Naruto immediately winced and rubbed his ass at the sting of him trying to get up._ Shizz... My ass is on fire!_, Naruto thought to himself as he heard Kakashi give a chuckle.

"what're you laughing about, you jerk..."Naruto mumbled. Naruto began to try walking miserably to the bathroom.

"Ughh...Damn this hurts..." Naruto then felt strong arms surround him.

"Eeekk! What the hell perv. Don't just suddenly grab me!" Naruto yelled out, turning his head to glare at Kakashi.

"Oh really, Naru-chan..." Kakashi said seductively. Naruto immediately shivered and was going to say something but Kakashi suddenly let go of Naruto, making him drop to the ground.

"Oww... Kashi...That was mean, help me up.." Naruto said, rubbing his bottom sorely.

"I thought you said you didn't need my help.."

"... I'll just get up by myself..." Naruto said, then mumbled quietly,"Jackass..."

"I heard that.." Kakashi said, chuckling. Then he suddenly grabbed Naruto bridal-style to the bathroom. He then bent down and turned on the faucet to fill the tub. He put Naruto on the edge, then stepped into the the tub. He settled himself on the end of the bathtub, pulling Naruto down on top of him.

"OI! Hey... Kakashi! What ar-" Naruto complained, but stopped short when he felt something poking on his ass._ Oh no, I'm so tired, i don't want to go for another round_, Naruto thought.

Just before Naruto was going to tell Kakashi to stop, he felt Kakashi thrust up, causing a moan to escape Naruto's mouth.

"ugh.. Kashi.. sto.. stop it..." Naruto gasped out, shivering.

Kakashi sensing something was wrong stopped and asked," what's wrong Naru-chan?"

"I'm really tired Kakashi…. I just wanna wash and get out… Okay? No hurt feelings intended." Naruto said, moving to get off Kakashi.

"None felt, Naruto. Oh well, i guess I'll just help you clean up then." Kakashi said grabbing onto the shampoo bottle. He squirted some into his palm and started to massage his hair. Soon, lots of soap was running down his body, making Naruto stare at him in awe.

_Man he is HOT though.._, Naruto thought. He looked Kakashi up and down, noticing his growing erection caused by Naruto's intent staring. Naruto shivered at the pulsing and twitching member.

Kakashi saw this and started bring his arms down to wash his own torso. He was not the type to do this, but he wanted to tease his little Naru-chan a bit. He ran his fingers across his nipples shivering at the touch, and pinched it, causing a moan to escape his mouth. At the same time, he heard another moan escape from the little boy sitting across him. He looked up to see Naruto stroking his member slowly and gasping. Kakashi's own erection was now achingly standing tall, as if trying to get Kakashi's attention. Kakashi moved his hands lower and grabbed onto his member, squeezing it roughly, making pleasure shoot up his body.

This continued for a while until Naruto gasped out Kakashi's name and came onto his body and Kakashi doing the same. Except he moaned out Naruto's name, not his own.

Naruto was extremely tired but he stared at the silver head, panting at his orgasm. He then said,"Well, lets actually clean up this time, and don't tease me Kakashi!"

"Haha, alright Naru-chan…" Kakashi quickly rinsed himself and got out to dry himself. Naruto quickly squeezed some shampoo into his hand and rubbed his blonde hair over and over. Then he poured water onto himself and rinsed himself soap clean.

When he went back to the room, with only a thin towel covering his very private part, he walked in expecting Kakashi to be there. But it seemed he left, because he wasn't there. Naruto walked over to where the lamp stand was and noticed a noticed a note that said:

_Thanx Naru-chan! Had a great time. I paid for the room. See you soon! XOXO -Your Kashi_

Naruto chuckled at the note and started to look around for his clothes. As he was putting on his clothes, he was thinking he forgot something very important when it struck him. _Oh fuck! Sasuke was still in the fucking bathroom with the vibrator shoved in his ass!_, Naruto thought. _Oh man he's probably turned to mush by now and…. oh shizz…. i forgot he went to the bathroom in the first place to take a piss…. ahahah! oh man! I got to see the sight of him! He's been in there for 5 hours!_, Naruto began laughing evilly and exited the room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto smirked and grinned like a maniac, making the people around him scoot uncomfortably away from the blonde. He took out his phone and called Kurama.

*Ring, Ring*…*Ring, Ring*…*Ring, Ring*…_WTF?…..*_Ring, Ring*…..*Ring, Rin-

"Who the fuck is it?" The person on the other side answered.(Which of course, is Kurama, if you didn't know.)

"…..", Naruto laughed in his head.

"Talk person,.. or I'm… hanging up… on you…" Kurama said. Naruto noticed that Kurama was panting a bit and he concluded what was going on. So being who Naruto was, he decided to tease Kurama a bit.

"Oi, bastard, you take forever to answer the phone, and you answer saying,'_Who the fuck is it?_'", Naruto replied, trying his best not to burst out laughing.

"…..Hey kiddo, what you want? I'm busy here, can't you call back?" Kurama then moaned into the phone, making a very red blonde burst out laughing.

"Ahahaha! Why, you fucking someone? Or is that person fucking you?" Naruto said, laughing at the image of an uke Kurama.

"Ugh! Shut up Naruto! And hell no, I'm not uke! what the _*bleep*_ do you want?!" Kurama was now fuming but still in intense pleasure with the person he was…whatever they were doing.

"Oh hey, hey… tell me, who's the lucky person you're fucking? Is it a guy or a girl? Knowing you it probably be a guy….. Ahahah!" Naruto laughed. Kurama was bi, but he usually preferred guys ore girls, as do most guys who lived in Konoha.

"…Naruto, i swear, when i see you again, I'm gonna rip your throat out of your neck…" Kurama said, threateningly, but also kidding.

"….. I'm still waiting for you to tell me who this person is….."Naruto said, taunting Kurama to tell him.

"….." Kurama was silent and after an extremely silent and embarrassing pause for Kurama, but tense and laughing Naruto, Kurama finally said,"….." Yea…. he didn't say anything.

Right when Naruto was gonna say something to tell Kurama to hurry up, Kurama replied,"…It's a guy. Name's Shukaku. And i like him! So mind your fucking business and stop calling me…" Kurama immediately hung up the phone, beet red, but making Shukaku blush like crazy at his confession. (A/N I could make another story about those two and how they met… blah blah blah… all that good stuff… so yea you could review/message me about it, if you wanna see that happen….)

Naruto stared at his phone, astonished by Kurama's reaction. Plus this was a first, Kurama actually falling in love with someone is….. well it must be the end of the world!

Anyways, Naruto just wished his friend's…. soon-to-be-relationship…. a good luck and chuckled at the thought of Kurama being all lovey dovey.

Now… off to find Naruto's precious sasu-chan. Hey Naruto should start calling him that….

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto walked up to the the bathroom door that still hung the 'out of order' sign. He left it on, just in case someone accidentally came in to find a hot blonde messing with a raven head. He opened the door, very quietly, as so not to startle his little sasuke.(Even though Sasuke is like 2 years older than Naruto.) Naruto tiptoed to the stall he had left Sasuke tied up and shoved an vibrator up his ass.

When he was in front of the closed stall, he listened, and tried to be very still. He then heard it. The sound of Sasuke panting! It was so erotic, at least to Naruto. He could hear how hard Sasuke was trying to breath and his ragged breath coming out in moans. Naruto also heard the sound of the vibrator, vibrating at its top speed.

That suddenly gave Naruto an idea. He searched for the thing he needed and found it in his back pocket of his jeans. He should've done this sooner. He grabbed the thing and turned the notch up and down, making the vibrator vibrate at an unpredictable pace. Which also caused a very sensitive Sasuke, to moan and gasp at the feeling. Which after 5 hours, he finally felt something different. Naruto could hear Sasuke squirming inside and trying to get away from the thing that was shoved tightly against his prostate. Which was also, now vibrating at an unpredictable pace.

Naruto, finally having enough fun teasing Sasuke for 10 long torturous minutes, and his erection pushing achingly hard on his pants, which made a huge bulge, finally, finally, opened the stall doors. Which made a very exposed Sasuke, jump at the thought of a person seeing him with his legs spread wide open. But when he saw that it was just Naruto he relaxed a bit. And then Sasuke freaked out wondering why he was relaxed and then his anger shot up and he started grumbling and trying to yell at Naruto to release him.

"MmmPh! Narwukooo! Ekk…iee….OO!(Naruto! Let me Go!)" Sasuke screamed out, well how someone would scream out if they had a gag around their mouth.

"Well, well. I see my little Sasu had fun with himself….." Naruto looked at Sasuke, smirking. He stared at the panting person in front of him.

Sasuke had a sheen of sweat covering his body. His legs were spread wide open and tied to the side of the stall. His arms were tied above his head. Sasuke's pouting lips were pulled back by a cloth. Sasuke's dark, black hair had stuck onto his face. Then came his wonderfully thick cock! The tip was all red and swollen from not being able to release. Lots of precum were dribbling down his member and a white sticky puddle had sort of formed on his stomach. His balls were swollen and looked like it was going to burst cum, but it couldn't since Naruto had locked it with a cock ring. Naruto then lowered his eyes to the black vibrator that was shoved deep inside sasuke's now abused, red hole. And that sight made Naruto moan in lust.

Sasuke was feeling really hot under the blonde's stare. It bore right into him and made him shiver all over. Then he glanced over to Naruto to see that he was lowering his head. Why was he lowering his head?, Sasuke thought. When it dawned on him, what Naruto was going to do, his eyes widened in fear. If Naruto was going to do what Sasuke thought he was going to do, Sasuke would just die right there because of the overload of pleasure.

"MmmPh! Narwukooo…. SHoPP!" Sasuke murmured out to the blonde. Who was still lowering his head, lower and lower. Then Sasuke felt it. Shivers shot up Sasuke's spine as he tried to get away from the warm tongue that was now licking the tip of his erection. While Sasuke's mind was screaming out that this was _soooo_ wrong, his body was like this is _soooo_ right. Sasuke unconsciously bucked his hips up causing Naruto to look up at his panting brunette. Naruto gave slight chuckles with his mouth still only at the tip. His chuckles sent vibrations coursing through Sasuke's body, making his hard erection, even harder, if it was even possible.

Sasuke gasped out as he felt Naruto deep throat him all the way to the hilt. Which made Sasuke buck up, choking the younger blonde. Naruto immediately held down Sasuke's wanting thrusts, and continued to suck on his member slowly, and painfully. Sasuke moaned in disappointment and want, but he couldn't do anything about it.

Naruto who was watching Sasuke's reaction, smirked at his success and then he moved his mouth away from the throbbing erection. The lost of the blonde's warm lips made him whimper in dissatisfaction. Sasuke glared his eyes into the 17 year old blonde who smirking and grinning wildly at the raven head. _Smirking! This was not funny!_, Sasuke thought. Or at least not to the brunette.

Sasuke was going to complain again but then he felt something warm and soothing touch his cheeks. He jumped, startled and looked to find the blonde's hand caressing his face. He was tense, unsure of what the blond's intentions were. Naruto then reached behind Sasuke's head and untied the gag holding his mouth apart.

Sasuke breathed in a big gulp of cool air. Finally able to take in more air. He glared evilly at Naruto.

"You son of a B-" was all Sasuke could say before soft, warm lips crushed onto his own. Sasuke was going to protest but relaxed under the blonde's soothing touch, which was rubbing his hand in a circular motion on his back. Naruto then nibbled on Sasuke's bottom lip, trying to get him to open up. Sasuke was reluctant and kept his lips tight and sealed. But Naruto continued to lick the raven head's lip causing Sasuke to moan in pleasure. Using this opportunity, Naruto thrust his tongue into Sasuke's hot cavern exploring every inch of his deliciously, sweet mouth.

Both were dancing their tongues, trying to fight for dominance. But obviously, Naruto won, making Sasuke fall into submission. _Well, at least the blonde's a good kisser_, Sasuke thought, chuckling to himself.

"Sasuke…"Naruto said, breathing in the comforting scent of this man he just met like…. what… 6 hours ago? But as Naruto thought about it, this man had a very similar scent, but he couldn't point out who's scent it was. This frustrated him very much, but he decided not to dwell on it too much.

"What…. you want… dobe?" Sasuke said, panting. That was when Naruto noticed that Sasuke had not been able to cum in 6 hours which was extremely not good, erotic, but not good for his little Sasu. And this made Naruto freak out.

"Oh Shizz Sasuke…. I'm extremely sorry." Naruto said, immediately taking off the cock ring that had suppressed Sasuke from cumming for 6 hours. And Sasuke, shivered and had a good long release.

"What the hell Dobe… You don't just take it off… Geesh, you could've helped me cum in a better way…."Sasuke grumbled.

Naruto just stared at Sasuke, deciding what to do next. So, finally deciding on what to do, Naruto just sighed. Which made Sasuke give the blonde a weird look.

"Uhhh…. Sasuke… I'm not feeling it no more. Maybe next time, okay teme?" Naruto asked, before taking out his wallet.

"WTF?! You lock me up in this messed up bathroom for 6 long ass hours, just to tell me you're not feeling it no more!? Do you know how much time I've wasted! My boss will be so pissed at me!" Sasuke screamed out.

"Don't worry Sasuke-teme. We'll do this again sometime... really soon." Naruto said, smirking.

Naruto then leaned in to untie Sasuke from his position, which to remind you, was in a very exposed position. And Sasuke was thankful for that, being untied he meant. Then he reached into his pocket, took out his credit card and a little piece of paper, and threw it at Sasuke.

"There… that should be more than enough for the 6 hours." Naruto who was deep in thought just walked away.

Sasuke looked at the card, which was by the way a golden card (A/n i don't know what that is, lets just say its the ultimate card for shopping and getting whatever you want, because whoever has that kinda card is beyond rich…), and saw that the blonde had written his number onto the sheet. Sasuke was disgusted that this rich kid could just use him and throw money at him. Yea right! Hell no was Sasuke going to be such a low guy as to not work for his own money. He just wasn't that type of guy. Even if he needed it really bad to find his little brother…..

Suddenly, Sasuke remembered small, but very, very similar things between his little brother and Naruto. But it just couldn't be real! But their eyes… same beautiful blue color…They both even had the kiddish child-like behavior…. But no… that was along time ago… anybody could be like that….

And so Sasuke decided to stop sitting in the bathroom stall like an idiot and clean himself of all his bodily fluids. He then put his clothes on and got up, stretching, because sitting in that kind of position for 6 hours is _not_ comfortable. He left the horrible bathroom and decided to go find his boss, to pay for his missing hours, and explain what happened to him. Hey, Sasuke wasn't embarrassed about what happened to him. Weird things happen every day, so Sasuke's boss would understand.

Sasuke gave a long sigh and decided not to think about his beloved little brother any longer. Because that blonde was such an ass, he didn't even want to think about him anymore. The thought of him made his heart wrench and pound in the most irregular way. Which was confusing and made the raven head worry about his health. So he decided to forget about these things all together.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto had just left Sasuke and thrown away his golden card. _Looked like he needed it_, Naruto thought laughing to himself. Right now, the time was 9:17 p.m. He left the club (A/N can you believe all this was still happening at the club!) and was deciding he was really hungry because his stomach had just agreed by giving a loud growl. So he decided to go to his favorite lunch spot, Ichiraku!

Walking through the streets of Konoha, it set a safe, warm feeling over him. After all, this was the village that had took him in and cared for him, even though he was a total stranger and may possibly be a threat. While he was walking he looked up into the sky and saw the dark blue night, with the sun barely see-able. The night seemed to be quiet and peaceful. As he got closer to his loved ramen stand, that had the covers in the front, a warm light radiating from inside, and delicious smelling smoke came up through the sides, he instinctively ran faster toward it. _Man, the ramen smelled awesome_, Naruto said, drooling a little.

"Hey old man! I'd like a ramen of your choosing today!" Naruto said, grinning wildly all the while.

"Alright kiddo! Its coming right up!" the old man said. He quickly made a big bowl of beef ramen and gave it to his #1 customer.

"Whoohoo! Beef ramen! Itadakimasu!"Naruto yelled out, then shoved the noodles into his mouth.

"Ahaha… I can never get used to how fast you swallow those noodles…"the man said.

"Mrwhaa?" Naruto said, through a mouthful of steaming noodles.

"Ahaha.. nothing… Get back to eating." The old man said, and turned to serve the other customers coming in.

_Mmmm! The beef ramen was delicious! I've got to try eating that more often!_, Naruto thought happily to himself. After finishing 7 bowls of the yummy ramen, he decided he was full and paid the price, which was never a problem for Naruto. He then said goodbye to his good old friend and left for his house.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto was at the gates of his big house mansion, which was located at the highest hill in Konoha. It had the most beautiful view every morning and the setting sun. His house was filled with all the things you could only ever dream about but Naruto never really cared for these rich things. He loved his family that lived here. For Naruto, all he needed was his family, a house, ramen, and he was the happiest kid you would know.

His family consisted of all male, who were all brothers. Not brother-brother, but were from their dads' many different wives. Naruto though, was another story. Naruto was adopted when he was a kid, so people often asked why he looked so different from the rest.

The two eldest looked kind of similar with their brown hair. The younger one though, had darker, red-blackish hair. So he was a bit different but he had his mother's genes. What they all had in common though were their dark brown eyes, they got from their father. Naruto though, had bright blue eyes and bright blond hair.

The eldest brother who's name was Shikamaru, was 24. The second eldest was Kiba, who was 23. And the youngest, who Naruto absolutely adored, was Gaara, who was 14. They all loved Naruto all the same though because they felt a connection with Naruto the first time they laid eyes on his cute small body.(this was before Gaara was born.) So they had picked him up and made him their own family.

Naruto smiled softly at the thought of the family that had loved him even though he was a stranger. He continued walking up the long sidewalk of his house and finally reached the door. He took out his keys from his pocket and softly jingled and opened the door. It was now 10:02 p.m and he was sure his little brother was sleeping, as well as his older brothers. Naruto turned to lock the door and was about to make his way quietly up the stairs to his room when he heard light, but quickly moving footsteps of someone he knew it belong to.

"Oniichan!" Gaara said, jumping into Naruto's warm embrace. Naruto chuckled at his cute little brother. He never acted this way around anyone except his brothers.

"Hey Otouto!" Naruto said, squeezing his little brother tightly.

"Why did you come home so late? I was getting tired of waiting for you."Gaara said, pouting a bit.

"What! It's only 10, Gaara.. I usually come home much later than this, don't I?"Naruto said, grabbing onto Gaara's small hand.

"Yea…. I guess…." Gaara said. Naruto looked at Gaara and noticed that something was upsetting him.

"What's wrong Gaara?" Naruto asked, bending down and kneeling to look at Gaara in the eye.

"Oh it's nothing….. Oh yea! Shika and Kiba said they went to a vacation or something and won't be back for a week or two…" Gaara replied giving Naruto a grin that was usually only shown to his family.

"Oh really? okay then… i guess its just you and me, right my panda-chan?"Naruto said, chuckling at the nick name he calls Gaara.

"Hey…. Don't call me panda-chan, you-" Gaara couldn't say anything else because Naruto had grabbed Gaara into the air and twirled him around and around, before bringing him into a close hug.

"Just kidding! Ahaha. Okay Gaara, lets go to sleep now, you have school tomorrow…"Naruto said, yawning. He really was tired, after all that fucking with Kakashi and teasing Sasuke, He was exhausted.

"Okay, oniichan…." Gaara said, but stayed right where he was.

"What now Gaara?" Naruto asked. He couldn't think anything was upsetting him. Maybe he just missed Shikamaru and Kiba.

"Well…. I…..uhh…. was.. wondering if.. you would sleep with me tonight…"Gaara asked, quietly.(A/N he's not asking to get fucked…. though they have done it before FYI..Lol though i could make a scene of them doing it… OH and…I could make a oneshot on how Naruto got Gaara to do it with him when Gaara was younger…. how about it? well that's if you guys wish…you guys can tell me..you guys know how… :P)

"Okay my panda man.."Naruto replied, chuckling quietly.

"Hey! I thought I said don't call me that!" Gaara said, huffing.

"No… you said no to call you panda-chan…"Naruto said, smiling innocently.

"NO! You….."Gaara realized what Naruto said was true so he just huffed again in anger and frustration and stomped to his room.

"Hey… I was joking Gaara! Teasing you!" Naruto said, laughing. Naruto heard a loud slam and Naruto couldn't help laughing at his brother's kiddish behavior. Naruto walked quietly to Gaara's door and knocked gently on it.

"Hello? Is panda-chan home?"Naruto asked, knowing this was going to anger Gaara. And a few seconds later, he heard an angry Gaara get up from his bed to tell Naruto to go away. Gaara opened his door and was about to tell Naruto to fuck off, when he was suddenly embraced by his older brother's warm and comforting hug.

"Haha, sorry Gaara. You know I like teasing you…" Naruto said, hugging the red head more tightly. Gaara's anger melted away, and was comforted by his brother's soothing voice.

Naruto then picked Gaara up and carried him to Gaara's queen sized bed. He plopped Gaara down on the bed and landed right on top of him, breathing in Gaara's nice, ocean scent.

"Oniichan…I can't breathe…"Gaara said. Naruto only chuckled at this and then flopped his body to the other side of Gaara. He then took off his jeans and shirt, so he was only wearing his black and red boxers, and tossed his clothes onto the ground.

"Oniichan! You're naked!" Gaara said, blushing madly and turning the other way.

"Oi… Gaara-chan… you've seen me naked before, and you think I'm naked now? Why? Would you like to see me naked?" Naruto said, whispering into Gaara's ear, making Gaara blush even redder.

"We can't…. I have school tomorrow…Plus if you do it, I know I won't be able to walk for a few days…." Gaara said, again turning even redder then before. Naruto was amazed how many different shades of red this boy could blush.

"Haha, just teasing… Good night Gaara.." Naruto said, giving Gaara a kiss on the forehead then turned around and covered himself with the blanket.

Naruto heard shuffling on the other side and he assumed Gaara was getting undressed and climbing into the bed. Naruto then felt small, warm arms wrap themselves around Naruto's waist. This made Naruto turn around.

"Gaara?"

"Uh… I just wanna hold you, going to sleep….. Is that alright Oniichan?" Gaara asked, tentatively.

"Yea.. it's fine.." Naruto said, loving his cute little brother's honesty. He wrapped his arms around Gaara and pulled him closer to himself. Naruto listened to the crickets chirping outside, and the heartbeat of his little brother, slowly falling asleep. The last thing Naruto heard before drifting off to a peaceful slumber was the steady breathing of Gaara.

* * *

Oniichan: Older brother

Otouto: Younger brother

Whoohoo! I am done with this wonderfully long story. As you guys might've noticed…I made this story a bit longer than usual (5000 words! I've never written something soo long!), to make up for me being the lazy person i am and didn't update sooner. So Yippee for the long story! oh by the way, i went back and skimmed through my older chaps to find that i had made some mistakes that you must've saw and was extremely confused by. (Why didn't you guys tell me!) Yea So TELL me the next time something like that happens and I'll fix it. Yes I'll fix it…. lol… Anyways, I'll try to find time to write this story again, and thank you very much for reading this! :) Remember, Review if you guys want a story on KuramaXshukaku meeting or a Narugaara story on how they did it when Gaara was younger… OKay? I'll be working on those as soon as i see even one review about it! 3 Yea…. Well, Thanx again. REVIEW PLZ.. ^_^


End file.
